


Doctor’s Orders

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Set mid way through season seven, Kathryn approaches the Doctor with a problem and is given a simple remedy. Will she do as she’s told and will Chakotay welcome the cure?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Elorie (2010). I hope you have a fabulous day.
> 
> Thanks to audabee for the read through and Kim J for the beta. Any mistakes are mine.

“I beg your pardon, Captain.”

“I’m not going to repeat myself, Doctor. You heard me.”

The EMH shrugged. “I merely wanted clarification but your admission is hardly news to me or anyone else for that matter.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Do _I_ need to repeat myself?”

“I’ll make it an order if I have to. Explain.”

Kathryn stared at the hologram, her heart in her mouth and a telltale blush rising up her neck to her cheeks.

He huffed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “It is not news, Captain because everyone is aware of your feelings for the Commander and they are _most definitely_ aware of his feelings for you.”

“You’re wrong, Doctor.”

His tone was irritatingly placating and insincere. “If you say so, Captain.”

Stony faced and with a voice like flint, she rounded on him, “I want to know who is spreading these rumours.”

“They’re not rumours, Captain. You yourself just informed me that you are in love with the Commander and I can assure you that he reciprocates those feelings without reservation. In my capacity as your physician, it is my official opinion that you both need to inform each other of these feelings and move on with your relationship. It will put you and the commander out of your misery and allow the rest of the crew to get on with their lives without the all-consuming preoccupation and interference of watching and wondering when their command team are going to declare their undying love for one another.”

“Oh, my, God! Are you telling me that the crew discuss this amongst themselves?”

The EMH looked genuinely flabbergasted. “Captain, what ship have you been on for the last seven years?! Surely, you’ve heard the chatter. I can’t believe that you didn’t know.”

“Well, I didn’t and I’m going to assume that the Commander was unaware as well, otherwise he would have said something.”

The Doctor turned slightly and averted his gaze. But Kathryn’s eyes narrowed and she pressed her fingertips against his shoulder, turning the reluctant physician towards her again. “What aren’t you telling me, Doctor?”

“It’s not for me to tell, Captain.”

“He knew, didn’t he? He knew that the crew were talking about us and he didn’t tell me. I’m going to kill him.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t. I’ll only have to revive him and the follow-up reports would be extraordinarily tiresome.”

Kathryn took a couple of steps away and, letting her head drop forward, contemplated the carpet. In disbelief, she spoke to the universe in general. “How could he?” And then she remembered his smug look that morning when she rested her hand on his shoulder as they exited the turbolift just before they ran into the ‘gang’ from Stellar Cartography. She’d been so busy ogling his dimpled smile that she hadn’t properly registered their expressions. But now that she thought about it, they had looked overly cheerful for so early in the morning.

She massaged her brow in hope that she could avoid the threatening tension headache. “Oh, God. This is a disaster.”

“I don’t see the problem, Captain.”

“Don’t you? Well, do the words ‘regulations and protocols’ resonate at all with you, Doctor? Starfleet forbids fraternisation between a captain and a member of her crew.”

“Where?”

“Where, what?”

“ _Where_ is it written in Starfleet regulations that a captain is not allowed to pursue a relationship with a member of his or her crew if both individuals are consenting adults and free to do so?”

“It’s umm… in a subsection of Regulation 294… I think.” She cursed herself for sounding so uncertain but his imperious attitude was undermining her confidence. If she were honest with herself, she couldn’t really remember where the regulation was or if it were merely something she’d assumed to be true.

She made her way over the computer console and called up the regs. The Doctor came to stand by her side wearing a supercilious look with a haughty brow raised in anticipation of her being proven wrong.

It made her all the more determined to find the accursed thing but in all the subsections of Regulation 294, the only reference to relationships that she could find was a vague mention of not allowing crewmembers with offspring to be rostered on the same away mission.

Amongst the hundreds of regulations listed, there were surprisingly few that addressed personal relationships amongst crewmembers. There were several protocols regarding sexual harassment and equal rights for all individuals regardless of species, gender or sexual orientation and some complex regulations that dealt with favouritism, persecution, harassment and physical abuse but most of these archaic rules were redundant in today’s enlightened society. It looked as if her imagined protocols had been discarded along with the charming ritual of being hung, drawn and quartered, and walking the plank – although, in light of the Doctor’s revelations, she was beginning to think it might be a good idea to bring those ones back into the mix.

Fifteen minutes later, after hunting through the endless maze of legalese trying to find the specific regulation that forbade her from having a relationship with Chakotay, it was apparent that it didn’t exist. She couldn’t find anything that sounded even remotely like the words of warning that constantly rattled around in her head whilst she was in his company.

“Are you satisfied, Captain that there is no such regulation?”

Kathryn would have happily decompiled his holier-than-thou matrix; there was nothing she hated more than a know-it-all, but she would only have had to recompile it again.

“All right, so it’s not a gazetted regulation, I still assert that it’s not a good idea to have two of the senior staff in a relationship. It blurs the lines of command and… and…”

“So I presume you’re going to have a quiet word to Lieutenants Torres and Paris and suggest that they start divorce proceedings – it might take some explaining to their offspring when she’s old enough to understand.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. That’s completely different.”

“How?”

“B’Elanna is the Chief Engineer and Tom is the Conn Officer – they work in different departments and besides Starfleet has always been reluctant to regulate people’s personal lives.”

The Doctor threw his hands wide and pinned her with an eloquent stare. “There we are. I couldn’t have said it better myself, Captain. And might I suggest that you take that little pearl of wisdom and make good use of it.”

Kathryn eyed him suspiciously. “You have become a master manipulator, Doctor. You haven’t added Machiavelli to your program, have you?”

“I take offense at that, Captain. I should not be maligned for merely pointing out the obvious.” Indignant, he puffed out his chest and pointed at her. “It is quite simple; you love the Commander and he loves you. Both of you expend an inordinate amount of time and energy subverting these feelings and urges and, as your physician I am prescribing that you _do_ something about alleviating this tension between you before you both do yourselves an injury.”

Kathryn pulled her shoulders back and opened her mouth to deliver a searing invective that would reduce the interfering EMH to his component atoms but he beat her to the punch and, in an impressive display of bravado, he pushed his point in a tone that brooked no argument.

“No more hesitation or excuses, Captain. You have a mission to accomplish.”

“But…”

Taking her shoulders he spun her around and aimed her at the door. “I don’t want to hear it, Captain. You came here with a problem; we discussed it and I have given you the means to resolve it. Now it is time for you to do as you’ve been told and follow your Chief Medical Officer’s orders. If you refuse, it will be grounds for me to relieve you of your command. Now…” The doors opened and he gave her a gentle push. “…go and get your man.”

Kathryn was stunned into silence and before she had a chance to retaliate, she found herself standing in the corridor with the closed doors of Sickbay behind her.

* * *

On the other side of those doors, the Doctor snapped out a quick. “Computer, lock Sickbay doors.”

He was immensely proud of what he’d just accomplished but he was no fool and knew that an angry Kathryn Janeway was to be avoided at all costs. After a moment, when the expected irate thumping on the closed doors hadn’t eventuated, a self-satisfied smile slowly spread across his features.

He gleefully rubbed his hands together as he turned and strolled into his office to log his report. This was one he was going to enjoy immensely.

* * *

Although she was sorely tempted to march back into Sickbay and teach the presumptuous EMH a well deserved lesson, Kathryn managed to stop herself.  As much as it galled her to admit it, he was right. She’d approached him with a problem – the stress caused by her unrequited love for Chakotay had become so severe that it was affecting her performance at work – and he had done what she’d asked of him and given her a viable cure for her ailment.

What she hadn’t reckoned on was finding out that the love she thought she’d hidden so well had apparently been common knowledge for years, and a matter of open conjecture amongst the crew. The thought of exposure had horrified her but now that she’d had a moment or two to think about it, it actually made things much simpler in terms of informing them of her and Chakotay’s impending change of status.

In her prior state of blissful ignorance, she’d anticipated virtual riots as the crew came to terms with the shocking prospect of their command team having a life away from the Bridge. She’d also imagined having to deal with the crew’s collective dismay and disappointment when they realised that their spit and polish uber-captain was just as needy of comfort and physical companionship as the next person. It had been a constant concern that they would lose confidence in her and her ability to command the ship if they saw her as anything less than superhuman. But when she thought about it, it was pretty damned conceited of her to assume that they considered her ‘super’ anything. It wasn’t that she’d deliberately tried to evoke that sort of adulation but she’d always set high standards for those around her and even higher ones for herself.

It was rather humbling – in a good way – to know that she was only human after all. In fact, it was a relief. There had been times recently when she’d begun to wonder if she’d forgotten what it was to be human and with this newfound knowledge, she was looking forward to putting some of those basic attributes into action.

Smiling to herself, she set off up the corridor toward the turbolift and her destiny.

She just hoped ‘her destiny’ was in his quarters and she didn’t have to go hunting all over the ship for him.

* * *

Never one put off what had to be done, Kathryn pressed the chime on Chakotay’s door only moments later. She’d thought briefly of heading back to her quarters and changing out of her uniform but she would probably only work herself into a lather of insecurities if she tried to dress for the part. No, it was better like this. She was who she was and there was no point trying to hide it behind a few civilian rags.

There was no time to further contemplate her decision as the door swished open and Chakotay grinned at her from over by his replicator. “I thought it would be you. Coffee?”

“Thanks.”

“So how did the appointment with the Doctor go?”

Kathryn heaved a sigh and accepted her cup with a nod and a tight smile. “It went well. The outcome was a little unexpected but on the whole, it was worthwhile.”

He frowned, instantly alert to her unease. “Is there something wrong, Kathryn? Are you ill?”

“What?” Comprehension dawned. “Oh, God, no. I’m fine. Healthy as a horse apparently.” She took a big sip of coffee to bolster her nerves. “I was discussing an issue with the Doctor. It concerned you too, actually.”

“Me? Something good I hope.” Then he frowned. “Oh, don’t tell me he’s going to use me as a guinea pig again. After that last session with the subcutaneous skin dyes, I’m more than a little reluctant.”

Her mouth twisted into a smile. “I heard about that. Tom has ferreted away some holo-snaps of your ‘rainbow behind’. He mentioned that at the next ‘slide night’ they’re getting an airing.”

“He’d better not or he’ll be getting intimate with the inner workings of the waste extraction system.”

Kathryn grinned and shook her head. “I’m sure he can be persuaded to part with them.” She added as an afterthought. “I wouldn’t mind seeing them.”

He almost choked on his tea. “Kathryn?”

“Sorry.” Her head snapped up. “No, I’m not sorry; it’s in part what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“You wanted to talk to me about my butt?”

“What?”

“My butt. You said that it was part of what you wanted to talk to me about.”

This wasn’t quite going how Kathryn had imagined it would but it could have been worse. She decided to go with the flow. “Your butt and other things, yes.”

He blinked twice and Kathryn had to admit that she loved seeing him so befuddled. He really was adorable when he was like this.

Frowning again, he leaned a little closer to her, his face the picture of puzzled amusement. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me completely, Kathryn.”

“God, I hope not. That would put a bit of a dampener on the evening.” She was talking in riddles but she couldn’t help herself; he kept saying things that just screamed for a smartass comeback.

“Kathryn, did the Doctor give you some sort of medication? You’re not making a lot of sense.”

“Actually, the Doctor did prescribe something and told me that if I didn’t follow through with it, that I’d be relieved of duty.”

Chakotay almost dropped his cup but slammed it on the table instead before he gripped her shoulders and stared at her worriedly. “For God’s sake, Kathryn; tell me. It must be serious if he’s threatened you with that.”

She placed her cup down as well and then stepped a little closer to her first officer and soon to be lover. “It is serious but it’s also wonderful and exciting and so many other things. It’s a bit frightening too.”

“Kathryn Janeway, scared? Now I know it’s serious.”

She took a deep breath. “Prepare yourself then.”

He frowned but at the same time his grip on her shoulders tightened and his thumb began to rub comfortingly up and down over her collar bone. “I’m ready.” He took a deep breath and waited.

Kathryn tried to form the words but all of a sudden she couldn’t think of a way to tell him. Looking into those expressive dark eyes had always been her undoing but this time she was determined that the unravelling was going to be a positive experience. Then it came to her in a flash and she knew what she had to do. Cupping his face between her hands, she stood on tiptoes and without a word, pressed her lips to his.

She noticed that he didn’t move or breathe, and after a few moments, she pulled back to gauge his reaction.

He seemed stunned, and stood there as still as stone.

Kathryn pursed her lips and muttered accusingly. “You weren’t ready at all.”

Her words shocked him out of his stupor and he jolted away from her, snatching his hands from her shoulders as though he’d been scalded. He opened his mouth to say something but Kathryn shook her head and pressed her fingers over his lips.

“I haven’t finished.” She took another deep breath and forged on. “Chakotay, I love you. The Doctor tells me that this is common knowledge and that you love me too but I had no idea and it’s all very surprising news to me. It’s on his insistence that I’m here and telling you this.”

“You love me but the Doctor had to tell you to tell me?”

“In a way, yes. I couldn’t before because it’s against regulations, or so I thought.”

“And it’s not.”

“Apparently not, but that’s not really the reason why.”

“You had another reason not to tell me?”

“Yes; well, no, not really except for the fact that I didn’t know how you felt about me and I was concerned about the crew and how they would react to our relationship.”

“So we’re having a relationship?”

“I was hoping we would but if you prefer not to, that’s perfectly acceptable.” Kathryn frowned. He was being rather argumentative for someone who was supposedly madly in love with her. Perhaps the Doctor had been mistaken and Chakotay didn’t reciprocate her feelings at all. That would be just typical, especially now that she’d bared her soul to him and made a complete ass of herself.

He still looked stunned and very uncomfortable. Kathryn began to steel herself for the letdown but at the same time a seething pool of anger was beginning to churn in her middle. As soon as this humiliating torture was over and she’d garnered the wherewithal to walk out of Chakotay’s quarters, she was going to sickbay and there was nothing in this universe that would save the Doctor from her wrath.

She took a big step away from Chakotay and held up her hand in apology, fighting bravely to hide her hurt. “I’m so sorry, Chakotay. I shouldn’t have said anything. I took the Doctor at his word and I’ve embarrassed you and made a fool of my… mmmph…”

His lips came crashing down on hers, his arms wrapped around her and he lifted her off the floor. One of his hands tangled in her hair, holding her head to him and the other was braced tightly around her waist. It was an awkward kiss, their noses were squashed together and their lips weren’t quite aligned but all it took was a little manoeuvering and she melted into his body as though she’d always been a part of him.

When both were about to pass out from lack of air, Chakotay pulled back and huffed dramatically. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“What? Kiss you?”’

“No; apologise for telling me how you feel.”

Kathryn scowled. “Well, don’t you be so damned obtuse when I’m trying to tell you that I love you.”

“I wasn’t being obtuse.”

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Are we having our first lover’s quarrel?” He grinned at her as he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

“No. We’re not lovers yet, so…”

“Oh, I think we are.”

“Not technically.”

“You want to get technical about it?” His amusement was infectious.

“No, but two kisses hardly qualifies us as lovers.”

“Ah, so it’s quality not quantity that counts?”

“No, those kisses were more than adequate, I’m just saying…”

“Is this our second quarrel? At this rate, we’re going to have a lot of making up to do.”

Kathryn’s head pitched forward and thumped against his chest. She chuckled quietly. “You are an exasperating man; you know that, don’t you?”

“Well, you are an infuriating woman; I suppose that’s why we get along so well.”

She lifted her head and looked at him. “You have a point.”

His grin broadened and he pulled her close again, hugging her to him as he whispered in her ear. “I love you, Kathryn Janeway, even though you’re infuriating, stubborn and annoying most of the time.”

She grinned and pressed her body against his. “And you’re a contrary, exasperating and irksome man, but I love _you_ anyway.”

Chakotay pulled back and gently rubbed his thumb over her lips before kissing her once more.

His lips grazed across her forehead. “This will be so simple – we already know the absolute worst about one another and unless you’re covered in warts under that uniform, we’re pretty much home and hosed.”

“Warts?!”

“Metaphorical warts.”

Kathryn’s mouth twisted into a half smile and she nudged him with her elbow. “You old romantic, you.”

He laughed aloud and then kissed her soundly before draping his arm around her waist and turning them towards the bedroom. “Shall we?”

“We definitely should.”

“See how we agree on the important things. We’ll be amazing.”

“We already are.”

They were standing at the end of his bed and without another word, he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his tee over his head. Kathryn quirked a brow and reached forward, brushed her fingertips down his chest and watched as his nipples puckered. She could feel hers harden correspondingly and she smiled.

She unzipped her jacket and tossed it aside, reefed her tee and tank over her head, and within moments they were both naked.

Kathryn grinned in anticipation and bit her bottom lip as she took a slow visual journey up his body.

She met his smiling eyes. “Not bad, Commander.”

“I’m glad you approve, Captain.”

Kathryn watched, her insides fluttering, as his eyes travelled slowly down her body and then up again to meet her gaze.

He grinned. “Beautiful and… no warts.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock but at his roar of laughter, she launched herself at him and tackled him onto the bed.

While they both laughed, she tried to pin him down to mete out her punishment but just when she thought she had him at her mercy, he flipped her onto her back. Holding her hands above her head he nestled between her thighs.

Kathryn stopped struggling and met his steady gaze.

They were both flushed and aroused and he kissed her gently before he whispered, “I love you and have for so long that it’s become a part of my very being. Thank you for coming to me today and telling me how you feel. And just so you know,” His smile broadened, “I’d love you even if you were covered in warts.”

Kathryn’s eyes sparkled with delight and her loving smile mirrored his. “Oh, me too.”

With a rumble of shared laughter, their bodies slowly merged and they became lovers at last.

_fin_


End file.
